Misused, Mistakes
by CantTouchMe567
Summary: After Hinata's Mom and sister die in a car accident Hinata's father begins abusing and raping him. What will happen when his friends find out? WARNING!: dark, rape fic, abuse, self harm, you have been warned. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu, any of its parts, or characters.

AN: Dark! RAPE FIC, abuse, self harm! You have been warned. Don't like don't read.

Chapter 1

Hinata came home late one night, he tried to enter the house as quickly and as quietly as possible. He knew that if his dad heard or saw him he would be punished.

He quietly took off his shoes at the entrance and slowly made his way to the stairs. He just reached the bottom step when the living room light came on to his right. "You're late." He heard his fathers voice say.

"Sorry... practice ran late today." Hinata explained.

He heard his dad get up from his chair and visibly flinched as his father walk over to him. "I waited two hours and twenty seven minutes for you." He said as he placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Get up to your room and wait for me." He demanded.

He made his way up the stairs and into his room not bothering to close the door behind himself. It had been like this ever since his mom and sister got into a car accident and died. Hinata's dad began raping and beating him. He learned to hide the bruises and cover up when he couldn't walk very well.

He wasn't sure how much longer he could handle this. He felt like he was slowly losing himself.

It was almost routine when his father "punished" him. Hinata would take off his clothes and wait in his boxers on the bed. He had tried fighting back, or running away, anything to try to get away from him, but it always ended up happening anyways. It just hurt more when he struggled, so he decided to just let his father do it to him and get it over with.

His father walked in the room, and Hinata didn't dare look at him. He closed the door and walked to stand right in front of Hinata.

"So tell me what you did wrong to be punished." His dad commanded him.

Hinata swallowed hard, and took a deep breath. "Because I came home late." He said quietly.

"What time were you supposed to be home?" His dad asked.

"Nine." He answered softly.

"What time?" He asked again.

"Nine." Hinata answered a little louder.

"So what time will you be home tomorrow?" He asked.

"Nine."

"Good." He paused and walked over to the closet to get rope along with other restraints. Hinata hated them, and his father knew it. "Hands and knees."

Hinata knew it was a command, and complied, already fearing his father enough. He faced the other wall when he got on his hands and knees on the bed, not being able to see what his dad was doing behind him. He felt like crying, but he knew better.

Things fell on the bed, Hinata not daring to look, but flinched when his father touched his back, and laughed. "Are you scared?"

He didn't answer. His father grabbed his ankle and squeezed it... hard. Hinata cried out. "I asked you a question."

"Yes!" Hinata replied painfully.

"Yes, what?" He squeezed a little harder.

"I'm scared!" He yelled.

His father let go of his leg. "Get on the floor. On your knees."

Hinata slowly crawled off of the bed trying to ignore the pain in his ankle and got on his knees on the floor. His dad stood in front of him, and the room grew silent.

"Go ahead." His father said.

Hinata began to unbuckle his dads belt and then unbuttoned his pants. He hesitated when he reached the zipper, but unzipped it and pulled down his fathers pants. He hesitated again when he reached up for the waistband of his fathers underwear, but pulled that down as well.

His fathers penis was fully erect and now in front of his face. His dad kicked his pants and underwear off. "Hands behind your back."

Hinata placed his hands behind his back and waited. His dad grabbed some ropes laying on the bed and went behind Shouyou and tied his hands together tightly. He winced as his father pulled on the ropes one last time before getting up and standing in front of him again. "It wouldn't be a punishment if it didn't hurt. Now suck." He ordered.

Hinata closed his eyes before taking his father into his mouth, keeping his eyes shut tightly trying to just get it over with. His father grabbed his head and began thrusting harder into his mouth. Hinata began making sounds of distress, as he couldn't breathe very well. He could feel it touching the back of his throat, over and over again, making him gag.

He began tasting the nasty liquid coming out of his fathers penis. Soon enough his head was pulled to take in his fathers entire length and he came in his mouth some going down his throat. He pulled against his restraints to no avail.

Hinata felt him go soft in his mouth but he didn't pull out. He pinched Hinata's nose so he couldn't breathe. "Swallow."

He hated swallowing, his father knew it made him want to puke. He forced himself to swallow it in one gulp and his father pulled out of his mouth. As soon as he did Hinata sucked in a breath of air and began coughing.

He was grabbed by his hair. "If you throw up, i'll make you clean it... with your mouth." He said and then let him go. "Get up." He grabbed his tied wrists and pulled him up.

He yanked his underwear off of him and pushed him on the bed. His dad began stroking him, and Hinata threw his head back, breathing hard, and bit his lip trying to hold back any sounds that would come out of his mouth. It felt bad but his body kept responding to it, and soon he was hard, and his dad let go.

He ceased biting his lip and breathed heavily on the bed. Suddenly he felt something wrap around his penis, his eyes snapped open, and his head flung up to see what he was doing.

His father was wrapping a thin leather strap tightly around his penis at the base. "Aaaah!" He yelled out as his dad finished tying it.

His dad pulled him up into a sitting position by his shoulders, and laid down on the bed himself, hard again already. "Ride me." He commanded.

Hinata slowly straddled him, he started lowering himself, but then stopped and brought himself back up. "What are you doing?" His father asked.

Hinata hesitated answering, "It hurts. I... can't do it." He said his voice starting to break.

His dad smacked him across the face and Hinata landed on the bed besides him. The sting on his face lasted a while, and he didn't notice his dad get off the bed until he touched him. He lifted his backside up and thrust two fingers in Hinata. "AAAAAHHHHH!"

"You're ALWAYS COMPLAINING!" His dad yelled out as he took his fingers out of him. He pulled Hinata up on his knees again, and lubed his penis a little bit. "Now... ride me." He said in a deep commanding voice.

Hinata was just about at the crying point, when he straddled his father again, and slowly began lowering himself, wincing as his length entered him.

His father placed both of his hands on Hinata's hips and pushed him down to take in all his length at once. "AAAAAHHHH!" Hinata screamed as he flung his head back.

He clenched his teeth as tears streamed down his face. "Well? Move!" His father yelled, getting impatient.

Slowly and painfully Hinata lifted himself up and slowly dropped back down, screaming out in pain as he did so.

After about the third time he did that his dad got impatient and rolled them both over. He began pounding into Hinata mercilessly.

Hinata cried and screamed, it was too painful not to. After what felt like a lifetime, he felt his dads hot semen flow into him and clenched his eyes shut. His dad pulled out of him, and began pumping his restrained erection.

It hurt and Hinata just wished he would stop. "How does it feel Shouyou? Is it painful?"

"Yes!" He sobbed out. "Please... please stop!"

"Not until you say it Shouyou!" He pumped harder getting another cry from the boy. "What are you Shouyou?!"

He didn't want to say it, it felt degrading. But this was so painful he felt like he had no choice. "I'm... a cum loving... fuck hole." He said.

"I can't hear you Shouyou! Louder!" He demanded.

"I'M A CUM LOVING FUCK HOLE!" Shouyou yelled out.

His dad untied the leather strap around his penis and Hinata came all over his own stomach.

His father moved him onto his side and untied his hands as well. "What time will you be home tomorrow and everyday from now on?"

"Nine." Hinata answered one last time, broken and sobbing.

"Good." His dad said as he collected the things off the bed and threw them back in the closet. "Clean yourself up." He said before leaving the room, and closing the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu, any of its parts, or characters.

Chapter 2

Hinata stayed laying on his side and brought his hands to his face, and just cried. Twenty minutes had passed and he didn't feel like moving, he was exhausted, and it was almost twelve-thirty, but he had semen all over his chest and stomach. He felt disgusting and dirty.

He slowly sat up in bed, wincing as he felt his backside sting. He carefully got off of the bed hissing at the pain in his ankle and slowly opened the door. He looked out before limping into the hall to get to the bathroom.

Once he was inside he closed the door and locked it. When he looked in the mirror he was a mess. His eyes were all red and puffy from crying, a nasty bruise formed on his face, shoulders, hips, and ankle, as well as his wrists. His wrists had rope burns and some parts even had some broken skin and bled a little. He suddenly gagged and threw up in the toilet.

Hinata knew that he wouldn't be playing volleyball for the next week, and would have to make up some sort of excuse as to why.

He flushed the toilet, turned the shower on and waited for it to get hot before jumping into it. The first thing he focused on was to get all the semen out of his body. Which was extremely painful after rough forceful sex.

After he felt like he got it all out, he grabbed the soap and scrubbed himself clean three times over. Nothing ever made him feel very clean afterwards though.

He finished his shower around one and got into bed, but couldn't fall asleep until about an hour later.

Five o'clock rolled around and Hinata's alarm clock went off. He hit snooze, and groggily tried to get up, but it was hard to keep his eyes open for more than a second and his body was so sore. He wished he could just stay in bed all day and not go to school, but he'd rather go to school than stay at home with his dad.

He went to the bathroom, washed his face and brushed his teeth. When he entered his room again he started carefully getting undressed and dressed in his school uniform.

Once he had everything he needed he carefully and quietly made his way downstairs, ate some cereal, made lunch, and left the house a little before six.

He already knew riding up that mountain today was gonna hurt like a bitch.

Seven-thirty rolled around and the teacher was taking roll call. "Hinata Shouyou?" He looked up. "Does anyone know where Hinata is?" The teacher asked. Everyone shook their heads 'no' and said they hadn't seen him all mornig.

Suddenly the doors to the classroom flung open, and Hinata walked in out of breath. "I'm sorry, I'm late. I got here as fast as I could." He said while bowing to the teacher.

"That's alright, I was in the middle of taking roll. I'll let you off this time, but don't let it happen again." He said sternly.

"Thank you Sugita Sensei." Hinata looked up at him, and began walking over to his seat.

"Wait, Hinata?" The teacher called out before he sat down.

"Huh?"

"What happened to your face?" He asked and all the other students looked to him, all waiting for an explanation. Hinata had actually forgotten about his face, so he made up something on the spot.

"Ah, this?" He pointed to his face while smiling. "Some water was spilled in the kitchen last night and I was walking around in the dark, I slipped and my face ended up hitting the corner of the counter." He laughed a little at the end trying to make it sound like a clumsy accident.

Hours later the bell rang and class was over, Hinata sighed feeling relieved, happy that everyone believed his lies, but sad that he had to tell them in the first place.

'How am I gonna tell the team I can't play volleyball today? I guess the real question is, who's the most gullible?' Hinata thought to himself. Thinking about all his teammates. 'Sugawara's kind but not really the gullible type. Daichi might let me off this one time, but he would probably be able to see through my lies. Ah! Asahi. He's the most gentle, gullible person I know.' Seeing as it was lunch time anyways, Hinata got up and slowly climbed the stairs the the second floor quickly finding Asahi's classroom, while at the same time avoiding other people he might know.

He walked over to Asahi who was eating alone. "Asahi." Hinata called out.

"Ah, Hinata." He suddenly looked worried. "What happened to your face?"

"Oh, I slipped last night in the kitchen and face planted into the counter." Hinata laughed a little. "Anyways, I was looking for Daichi or Suga but I can't find them, so can you tell one of them that I can't make it to practice today."

"How come?" He heard Daichi ask from behind him. 'Crap!' He thought.

Hinata turned and saw Daichi with Suga standing next to him. "Oh, um, i'm just not feeling all that great today. Sorry."

"You seemed fine last night." He said skeptically.

'CRAP! What should I say?!' Hinata freaked out.

"Daichi." Suga cut in. "He said he's not feeling good. Anyway, if you feel better around the time we're practicing you should come."

"Thanks, I should go now." Hinata said, trying to think of a reason to go. "Kageyama's waiting for me, we're supposed to have lunch together." Hinata said as He began running out, forgetting about his ankle for a moment, before it gave out on him, and he fell to the ground.

He quickly got up trying to pass it off as tripping, but he wasn't sure if they would believe that. "Haha, ow. Sorry." He said on his way out the door.

He made his was up to the roof and ate his lunch alone, not wanting people to ask him about why he's limping or why he has a bruise on his face.

Hinata couldn't eat much before his next class started, not because he didn't have the time, but because he just couldn't stomach it.

After classes Daichi and Suga began walking to the gym when they met Kageyama on their way there. "Hey, Kageyama." Daichi called out.

He turned around and waited for them to catch up to him. "Hey, I was headed to the clubroom now to change."

"Us too, but I wanted to ask you something. Did Hinata seem off to you today? Did he say anything odd?" Daichi asked him.

"How would I know?" He replied.

Suga and Daichi looked at each other exchanging skeptical looks. "Hinata said earlier that he had to go because you two were eating lunch together."

Kageyama made a weird face. "I didn't eat lunch with Hinata. I actually haven't seen him all day."

Daichi looked around the hall for the short redhead. "Don't worry about it, you two head to the club room. I'll be there soon."

Suga nodded as Daichi began his search for Hinata.

Hinata walked out of the school and headed towards the bike racks, to grab his bike. He sighed heavily, and wished he could go practice with everyone, or at least watch. But he knew nothing good would come from that.

His eyebrows furrowed as he reached the bike racks, not wanting to go home to his own personal hell either.

Daichi ran out of the school and looked around, he found Hinata standing by the bike racks and ran up to meet him. He was about to call out to him but stopped when he saw Hinata bring his hands up to his face and rubbing around his eyes. 'Is he... crying?" Daichi thought.

"Hinata." Daichi called out to him.

Hinata heard him and snapped out of his funk, quickly rubbing and wiping the tears off of his face before Daichi reached him.

"Oh, hi." Hinata said, as Daichi stood about five feet away from him now, Hinata only hoped that he wouldn't see how red his eyes were.

Daichi wanted to yell at him and reprimand him for lying, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. But he was determined to find out what was going on with him. "Still not feeling well?" He asked.

"Ah, yeah... sorry. I was just about to head home." Hinata said.

None of what Hinata was saying made a lot of sense. "If you're not feeling good, you probably shouldn't go home right now, seeing as you have to ride up that huge hill."

"Ah... yeah." Hinata reached up to scratch his head nervously. That's when Daichi noticed it.

Hinata's sleeve pulled down a little when he made that movement. There were marks on his wrists. It was only for a few seconds, but he saw it. He wanted to say something so bad but decided against it. "You should wait to go home until you feel better. If you're not up for playing or practicing right now, then you could just watch us."

Hinata's face lit up a little when he heard those words, Daichi saw it and knew, Hinata didn't want to go home. "Yeah, sure. That sounds good." Hinata said with a smile, that suddenly seemed fake to Daichi.

Hinata and Daichi went to the clubroom and Daichi explained that Hinata couldn't play today. Everyone just sort of accepted it since it was coming from Daichi.

Everyone still asked him about the bruise on his face though to which Hinata told everyone the same lie as earlier.

Practice almost always went later than it was supposed to. Hinata was antsy, wanting to practice with everyone else, but just sat out like he was supposed to.

Around seven o'clock Hinata kept eying the clock. 'It takes me an hour and a half to get home, so I should leave soon.' He thought. "I should head out in a couple minutes." He said.

Kageyama who was near him approached him. "Oi, dumbass! What's up with you?"

Hinata replied nervously with a small smile on his face. "Huh? I-I just... don't feel good today."

Kageyama's face scrunched up looking frustrated. "Well, you look like your fine. So what's your problem?" He asked not quite yelling, but loud enough to get Daichi's attention.

Kageyama reached out to grab Hinata's head, and suddenly Hinata freaked out, his eyes went wide, and he gasped.

Right as his hand was about to reach his head Daichi called him out. "Kageyama!" And he stopped, looking at Daichi and not Hinata. "Go practice tossing to Tanaka." He barked at him.

Hinata was still for a moment but then walked towards the door and grabbed his bag from the floor. "I uh... really gotta go." Hinata said shakily, and then he left.

Suga watched the door until it closed then looked at Daichi, worriedly.

The ride home almost took two hours, but he made it home before nine. He quietly entered the house and heard the tv on in the living room. "I'm home." Hinata said quietly as he took his shoes off. He began heading for the stairs when his father called out to him.

"Hey!" His father yelled and Hinata flinched, looking over slowly, not saying anything. "Get me a beer!" He yelled.

Hinata didn't say anything, but went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a beer for his almost always drunken father. Noticing that the twelve beers that were in there this morning were now reduced to three. He grabbed a bottle and opened it with a bottle opener that was sitting out on the counter.

He walked over to his dad and gave it to him before turning around and walking upstairs. Thankfully Hinata's dad didn't call him out again, so Hinata took a shower and got ready for bed. He didn't eat dinner, but he wasn't really hungry anyways.

Tomorrow was a Saturday, what sort of excuse could he use to escape the house this weekend. He quickly fell asleep praying that he'd get a full nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu, any of its parts, or characters.

Chapter 3

Hinata was being raped and beaten by his father. "You like it don't you! No! You don't just like it, you love it! Say you love it!" He heard his fathers voice say.

Out of desperation, Hinata screamed out. "I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT!" Through tears and cries. It all hurt so bad.

Suddenly it all stopped and Hinata moved to get himself up. "What the...?" He heard a voice say behind him.

When he looked he saw his whole team there. "This is the kind of relationship you have with your father?" Daichi asked, and Hinata couldn't answer fast enough.

"That's disgusting." Sugawara said.

"If your gonna do something like that, then no ones gonna want to be associated with you, let alone be your friend." Tanaka told him.

"Oi, dumbass, no one even wants you here anyways." Kageyama said.

"Yeah, you're just a burden." Nishinoya said.

They all began to walk away, and Hinata tried to get up, tried to yell, to scream to them, telling them to stop so he could explain, but his voice wouldn't come out and his legs wouldn't move.

Hinata woke up in his bed with a gasp, and shot up to a sitting position, breathing heavily and sweating. He suddenly felt sick and rushed to the bathroom throwing up what little food he had left in him. He quickly made his way back into his bedroom hoping that he didnt wake up his dad.

He looked over at the clock. "4:38." It read. Hinata leaned against the wall and slid down it, and began to cry as silently as he could.

He didn't ever want to feel that sort of rejection ever. After about an hour Hinata figured that he wasn't gonna get anymore sleep that night, so he turned on his light, and got some homework out.

Yesterday at school Hinata got a test back. He got a C on it, and he was really hoping his dad wouldn't remember and ask him to see it.

After a while of studying, he fell asleep at his desk and woke up again around eight. He got up and got dressed, noticing that his bruises were already healing up. He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs not expecting his dad to be there.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked sternly as Hinata reached the entryway.

"I planned to go out with some friends." He lied.

"Really? This early?" He asked. "You're not leaving until after ten, and make breakfast. I'm hungry." He demanded as he passed Hinata and went into the living room to watch tv with a beer already in his hand.

Hinata put his bag down in the entryway and walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a few ingredients from the fridge and pantry. After about thirty minutes breakfast was made.

Rice, natto, miso soup, and toast. He brought some to his dad on a tray, and put it on the table besides his recliner. "Boy. Get me another beer while your at it."

Hinata didn't sigh until after he walked away. He grabbed the last bottle out of the fridge, opened it and gave it to his dad. He returned to the kitchen and ate his food. He did prepare it after all, and didn't want it to go to waste. After he finished eating he took all of the dishes to the sink, even his fathers, and washed them.

He looked at the clock and it was only a little after ten. Hinata sighed again, as he headed upstairs. "Hey!" Hinata stopped and looked at his dad from the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs... to do homework." He said not completely lying.

"Hmm." His dad mumbled as he waved him away.

When he reached his room he realized that he had left his bag with his homework in it down in the entryway. He took a deep breath and headed back downstairs to get it. He reached the third step up when he saw his dad in the entryway with the test that he had gotten back yesterday.

"Were you trying to hide this from me?" His father said sounding temperamental.

"No." Hinata replied.

"You got a 'C'? Why is that Shouyou?" He asked sternly.

"I... I'm not sure." Hinata replied.

His fathers eyebrows raised. "You don't know?" He walked closer to Hinata, taking slow steps. Hinata had to give everything he had not to flinch or back up. "You know exactly why." He leaned over to look Hinata right in the eyes. His breathing picked up and he swallowed hard. "It's that damn volleyball!" He flinched and closed his eyes, but quickly opened them back up.

"I try, Shouyou. I bring home money and food, and do my best to raise you by myself, and do I ever get a thank you? No. But when I notice your grades dropping I have no other choice." He said as he paced back and forth and then faced Hinata again. "You're quitting volleyball." His words left no room for question, or changing his mind. "As for this grade..." He pointed to the paper. "bring it back up." He shoved the paper into Hinata's chest, and after he took it, his dad began to walk back over to his recliner.

But what he couldn't take was that his dad told him to give up volleyball. Volleyball got in the way of his studies, that was true, but he wasn't going to give up volleyball for anything, not even his dad. "No." Hinata said, fully knowing what would happen.

His dad turned back around. "Excuse me." Hinata was scared, but looked his dad in the eye with something fierce. "What did you just say?"

"I'll raise my grade... but I will not give up volleyball!" Hinata yelled out, beginning to lose his nerve.

"Oh, really...?" He got into Hinata's face really quick. Knocking him off his feet making him fall onto the stairs. "You should've been happy, that I wasn't going to discipline you. Now... it's a completely different story." Hinata could smell the alcohol on his breath.

He yanked Hinata up off the stairs shoved him in the direction of the kitchen, making him almost lose his balance. His dad back handed him in the face... hard.

Hinata fell into the table, trying to hold himself up. His dad grabbed him again and slammed him up against the wall. His head hit it really hard and he dropped to the floor. "How come you're never grateful, Shouyou."

Hinata tried to crawl away. "I try to show you kindness and what do you do?" He kicked Hinata in the stomach, making him grunt and cry out in pain. "Complain." He kicked him again, knocking the air out of him.

He kicked him three more times before he stopped and kneeled down by his face. "You ARE quitting volleyball."

He went into the fridge, grumbled, closed it and walked away. "I'm going to the store to get more beer. Oh, and you're not leaving the house today." He said before leaving the house himself.

Hinata laid on the kitchen floor and threw up a few minutes later. He moved himself away from his puke and slowly sat up against a cabinet. The tears kept pouring out of his eyes even when he wanted it to stop. He tasted blood on his lips, and it was extremely painful to breathe.

He wasn't sure how, but he managed to pick himself up using the countertop to balance himself. Before he did anything else he cleaned up his puke, slowly and painfully. By the time he made his way into the bathroom, he heard that his dad had gotten home.

Hinata didn't want to look in the mirror, didn't want to see the hell that he was. But he did. Blood trailed down from his nose, and his lip was split, that was what he was tasting before. The blood had dripped onto his shirt and he knew he would have to change. He carefully took off his clothes, and looked at his chest and stomach which was now covered in large bruises, which were still forming.

He looked down at his chest and and began lightly tracing his shaky hands over his ribs. The touch hurt, but so did breathing. He could tell that some ribs were broken, and let his hand fall to his side again.

He looked up to the ceiling. 'If he keeps beating me like this I won't be able to play volleyball anyways.' He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes. 'God help me!'


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu, any of its parts, or characters.

Chapter 4

Hinata didn't have the strength to take a shower. He ended up changing into new clothes and laying on his bed all day. His dad slammed the door open around six.

He leaned on the doorframe. "Have you learned your lesson?" Hinata nodded in response. "Good. Then what are you gonna tell the volleyball team on Monday?" He asked.

Tears fell out of Hinata's eyes again. "I can't do it." He said in almost a whisper.

"What was that? You can't DO IT?" He walked over to the bed where Hinata laid.

"Please... don't make me do it." Hinata pleaded with his father, his voice weak from crying.

His father put his beer glass down on Hinata's desk and snatched Hinata's wrists and raising them above his head holding them there. Hinata hissed in pain. His dad grabbed his beer bottle again. "WHAT are YOU going to tell the volleyball team ON MONDAY?" He asked angrily.

Hinata started crying. "Please. Please Dad. Don't make me do it." Hinata continued to plead.

His father, dissatisfied with his answer, rested his beer bottle on Hinata's chest, right where one of his ribs were broken. "Ahh!" Hinata screamed out in pain. It hurt enough to take in long breaths of air and let them out, so even in all his pain he couldn't scream that long before taking a short breath in.

"How long do you want this to go on Shouyou. You can decide when this all stops. You just have to tell me what you're going to tell your volleyball team on Monday." He explained.

When Hinata didn't answer he pressed the bottle on his chest harder. "Ahh! Ahh! Stop! Please!" Hinata cried out.

"What are you gonna tell the volleyball team on Monday Shouyou?!" He asked, practically screaming at him.

"I'm... ah... quitting!" Hinata said through harsh quick breaths.

He let go of Hinata's wrists and took the bottle off of his chest.

Hinata whimpered and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Tears falling from his eyes and making his pillow wet. Eventually his dad left the room but Hinata wasn't sure when.

Hinata left his room at eight-thirteen and went into the bathroom running a bath for himself. He felt gross, and disgusting. He didn't know what other words he would use to describe himself.

After the tub was filled, Hinata got in then slowly and carefully, he began washing himself.

For some reason the razor kept catching his eyes, so he picked it up. He suddenly realized why he wanted it. Why he picked it up. Without much else feeling, he brought the razor up to his arm, he pressed it into his skin and held it there for a moment before slowly dragging it across.

The second he committed the act, he regretted it, and gasped. 'Wh-what did I just do?' He thought as he stared at his arm, blood slowly dripping out of it. He hurriedly put the razor down and put his hand over the wound. 'Why did I do that? Am I really so far gone that I've reduced myself to cutting?' He thought. But as he thought these things he realized that he couldn't lie to himself and say that it didn't make him feel a little better in some odd way.

Somehow, having the control over his own pain felt good. Pain inflicted by himself felt better than pain inflicted by others.

He watched as the blood dripped off his arm into the tub water. Hinata pulled the plug out of the drain, and he got out soon after that and kept a towel to his arm until after he got dressed. He searched through the bathroom after he got dressed for bandages, but he couldn't find any. He grabbed a hoodie from his room and carefully put it on.

He quietly made his way downstairs and found that his dad was drunk and passed out. He looked at the clock nine-o-four, and threw his hood over his head, and left his house to walk to the convenience store down the street. It took about a ten minute walk to get there. When he entered the store he could hear two guys talking and laughing loudly.

What Hinata didn't know was that Nishinoya had been on that side of town staying the night at a friends house, and that they had decided to go to the convenience store to get energy drinks to stay up all night.

Hinata had moved straight into the bandage isle and grabbed a bunch of stuff he thought he might need.

Nishinoya and his friend passed the isle to pay for their stuff when Noya noticed Hinata. Although, he wasn't sure how he knew it was Hinata. Maybe it was his height and the fact that he knew Hinata lived nearby, he could only see a small amount of his orange hair, it really could have been anyone else. But Nishinoya somehow knew that it was him. He was about to approach and say hi, but stopped when he noticed the red liquid seeping through his jacket on his arm. Then he noticed that he was buying bandages and then there was the fact that Hinata never wore his hood up.

His friend finished paying and called out to him. Nishinoya didn't know what to do and just left with his friend, but he worried all night about his teammate, and told himself that on Monday he'd ask him what happened.

Sunday passed and Hinata stayed in the house, obeying commands that his dad gave him all day. Hinata woke up Monday morning, and it was still hard to move, hard to breathe, hard to talk. He had way to many injuries, and that would make people suspicious.

He called Takeda sensei and told him he had the flu and wouldn't know when he'd be back at school. He ended up doing that day what he had done on Sunday, with the addition of cutting his arms up a little more.

There was something about it. The blissful relief that washed over him as he slid the blade across his skin. Whenever he finished, he cleaned his arms up and put bandages on them.

Hinata returned to school on Wednesday, the bruise on his face was already almost gone, plus he covered some of it up with some makeup that his mom had in a drawer. A classmate had taken notes for him, while he was gone, and he thanked her.

After class was over and lunch started, Hinata got up and went to find Takeda sensei. He found him in the teachers' office area, and thanked him for telling the principle about how he was sick.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Hinata.

"Oh I feel a lot better, thanks." It wasn't completely a lie, although it still hurt to breathe, and move around to much.

"Ah, well it's probably from being sick, but you look a little pale. Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again.

"No, really. I'm feeling better." He faked a smile and scratched his head. "There is something I have to tell you though." Hinata clutched the strap of his bag. "Um... I'm quitting... volleyball." He said sadly.

Takeda looked up at him from where he sat. "Huh? Wh-why? What happened?" He asked.

Hinata looked at the floor and figured that the truth wouldn't hurt him in this situation. "Well, I've been getting really bad grades, and my dad is convinced that it's because of volleyball. So he told me to quit and raise my grades. I couldn't change his mind about it either, so... yeah... sorry." He explained, and looked up at his teacher. "Could you... tell Daichi and the others for me... I... don't really have the heart to do it myself... sorry."

"N-no, I understand." He said sadly. "It happens sometimes to people who join clubs. I'll tell them for you."

"Thanks." Hinata said and began to turn away, but stopped and opened his bag. He took out a smaller plastic bag and turned back to Takeda. "Can you give this to them as well?"

Takeda nodded and took the bag from him. Once Hinata left, Takeda opened it and saw what was inside. It made him sad to know that the volleyball team was going to lose an important member.

Classes ended and Hinata slowly started gathering his belongings. "Hinata." His homeroom teacher called out to him.

Hinata made his way to the front of the room to the teachers desk, and Sugita sensei waited for everyone to leave before talking to him. "I've noticed that your grades have been dropping, and I have to ask. How are you? Is everything all right?"

"I'm fine." Hinata said. "As for my grades, they should come up soon... I... quit volleyball."

"Oh..." His teacher said. "Well if you ever need help studying or you want to stay late after school to study, then you can ask me, and I can help you." He assured.

"Thanks." Hinata said.

Meanwhile, the boys began filling up the gym and started warming up when Takeda sensei came in. "Hello." He greeted. "Can I have everyones attention?" He said loud enough for everyone to hear, and they started to gather around. "Hinata came to me today and told me that he's... he's quitting volleyball."

"Wh-what?!" Kageyama asked angrily.

"Wait! When did he tell you this?" Daichi asked as he approached Takeda.

"This afternoon, I could tell he didn't want to quit, but he said something about his grades dropping and his dad is making him quit." Everyone had one of two expressions, anger or sadness. "He said he didn't have the heart to tell you guys himself. He didn't look so good either. It looks like he lost weight, and he looks really pale. Also... he asked me to give this back." Takeda said as he held the plastic bag out to Daichi.

Daichi took the bag and looked inside to see what was in it. What he found made him angry. Hinata's jersey.

Nishinoya couldn't take it anymore and approached Daichi. "There's something I need to talk to you about... in private."

They walked outside the gym to talk and Nishinoya told Daichi what he had seen Saturday Night. Daichi then remembered the bruises that he had seen on Hinata himself.

Sugawara was the only one not present in the gym when Takeda sensei had come and told them the news. He had a little bit of a stomach ache, so after changing into his gym clothes, which took him twice as long than usual, he went to the bathroom.

When he entered the bathroom he stopped himself from going in all the way when he heard someone crying. The sink was running but he could still hear it. He slowly looked around the corner and saw Hinata at the sinks. But the horror that Suga saw was NOT Hinata crying.

Both of Hinata's sleeves were rolled up and he was washing his arms. Sugawara could see multiple cut marks all along both of his arms, and slight bruises on his wrists.

'What should I do?! Daichi would know what to do!' He thought as he leaned against the wall. 'I have to get Daichi quickly.'

Suga exited the bathroom forgetting all about his upset stomach and ran to the gym as fast as he could.

Daichi knew that something was wrong now, and that he had to find Hinata and talk to him. That was when Suga came barreling in the gym. "Daichi!" He yelled out, out of breath.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Daichi asked but didn't get a direct response. Instead Suga pulled him outside.

"It's Hinata." He said frantically while trying to catch his breath. "I saw him in the bathroom... Daichi... oh god... he had cut marks all over his arms, and bruises on his wrists. He was crying, and I... I didn't know what to do." He sputtered out quickly.

Daichi put his hands on his friends shoulders. "Take me there." He said sternly and they both quickly began running into the school and through the halls. They made it to the bathroom and it was empty.

"He must've just left." Sugawara said.

"Let's go." Daichi said as they began running to the front of the school to the bike racks, but by the time they reached it, his bike was already gone. "Shit!" Daichi yelled out. Any other day he would've gotten in his car and driven after him, but he walked to school that day.

When they got back to the gym Daichi decided to tell everyone what was going on.

Everyone was shocked, needless to say, that Karasuno's ball of sunshine suddenly fell into a dark hole.

"Guys." Daichi started. "This may be far fetched, in fact, it could be completely false, but I think Hinata's being abused at home."

None of them tried to retort what he had said, because it made sense. The new bruises Hinata showed up with every week, him missing practice, and sometimes limping. None of them wanted to believe it was true, but they couldn't deny the possibility of it either.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu, any of it's parts or characters.

Author's note: I haven't left any personal comments since I started writing this at which every time I think about this story, or writing it, or where the story's going, I think "I am a terrible person. What's wrong with me? Why would I write something like this?" But then I just continue writing anyways. Well then enjoy... or not... at this point I don't care.

Chapter 5

Hinata got home around six and was told to make dinner. Hinata was too scared of his father to take a shower and change before making dinner so he just washed his hands and arms up with soap in the kitchen sink before starting.

He decided to make Oyakodon and used a large sharp knife to cut the chicken. He kept staring at the edge of the blade as it easily sliced through the chicken meat. He had a weird feeling and it wasn't the same as the one he would get when he would cut himself. He shook the feeling at the time and continued to cook for the next thirty minutes or so.

Hinata took food to his dad and ate alone, as always. It's not like he wanted his dad to eat with him anyways. He would probably be too scared to eat if he did.

Once he was finished eating he began washing the dishes. Once he got to that knife, that weird feeling came back. Hinata's father had gotten up and came into the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge. Suddenly Hinata knew what this feeling was, and what he wanted to do. He glanced at his father from the sink and then looked back down at the knife.

Hinata wanted to kill him. He was angry, sad, frustrated, and scared. He wanted to stab his father over and over again. And he could do it... it would be so easy. Then, all this suffering would be over. He was so obsessed in his thoughts he didn't notice his father right behind him, and jumped a little when his hand came down on his shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" He whispered gruffly in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"N-nothing." Hinata answered losing all of his nerve from the thoughts in his head from just a second ago, and dried the water off of the knife. Placing it on the counter with the other clean dishes.

His dad put his unopened beer back in the fridge, and opened a cabinet left of the fridge and grabbed out a bottle of whiskey. He opened the bottle and took a large swig of it before turning back to Hinata who was still doing dishes. "So you weren't thinking about... stabbing me, with that knife?"

How did he know. Hinata had to try to play this cool or something really bad could happen. "No." He said quietly.

"Hey, boy! Look at me when I'm takin' to you!" He yelled at Hinata.

He turned off the water and turned to his right to look at his father. He began going on one of his drunken rants and Hinata kept eyeing the knife sitting about a foot away from him on the counter. Suddenly, through a lot of thinking, he grabbed the knife pointed it at his dad breathing heavily, and shaking. His dad looked at him lazily from where he stood. "I knew it." He said calmly.

He put the whiskey bottle down on the counter and suddenly came over and grabbed the knife out his hands. He pressed the knife against Hinata's throat, as he pinned him against the counter.

"Now tell me again, what you were thinking about?" He asked in a dangerously low voice.

Hinata was silent for a moment, too scared to say anything, but felt the pressure increase on his throat. "I... I was thinking about... killing you."

He knew the look in his fathers eyes, and it terrified him. His dad removed the knife from his neck and put it back down on the counter. "Go to your room, and wait for me." He said while picking up the bottle of whiskey again. He turned and began to walk away.

"No!" Hinata yelled out still shaking, and breathing.

His dad turned back around. "Excuse me? I am your father, and I-"

"Shut up! You haven't been a father to me since mom died!" Hinata yelled at him. "All you talk about is how you do so much for me! That's not even true! After mom died I've been taking care of everything!"

His dad walked over to him furiously and backhanded him in the face. "You are such an ungrateful child! Do you know why your mother and sister are dead?! Because they went out to buy YOU gifts, to 'cheer' you up after you lost your game! If it wasn't for you they'd still be alive!"

Hinata held onto the counter and wasn't knocked to the floor this time. His fathers words shook him. He never knew why his mom and sister were out so late that night. It was his fault. He understood that now, but he still couldn't take anymore of this abuse. "That doesn't give you any right to abuse your own son! I hate you! I wish you would just die already!"

Hinata was grabbed by the back of his neck and practically dragged upstairs into his room. He was quickly thrown halfway onto his bed and he landed on his chest, which made him stay still for a moment and catch his breath. He began to push himself up to a standing position, but his wrists were suddenly grabbed, which were then tied together to one of the bed posts. His shirt was pulled up and off of his head and then left hanging on his arms.

Hinata heard the metal clang of his fathers belt, and grabbed onto the ropes tied to the bed post, and clenched his jaw to prepare himself. "You insulted me nine times... Let's just make that one ten. So lets see if you can count to ten, and if you mess up... we'll just start over." He said evilly.

The first strike hit, and Hinata couldn't breathe for a few seconds, then breathily said, "One." His father was whipping him WITH the buckle.

One after another the strikes came upon his skin like a fire. Hinata felt the skin on his back split at six. Another one came and Hinata's legs were barely supporting him anymore. He cried out in unbelievable pain, but couldn't speak. "What number was that?!" A few seconds passed. "Did you lose count?!" He yelled.

Hinata's legs shook and his arms tugged at his restraints. He took a quick breath in. "Seven." He got out.

Eight, nine, and ten made him scream the loudest. Even after it was over he couldn't stop crying out in pain. It hurt SO bad! Tears and snot dripping off of his face and onto the bed.

His dad bent over by his face and grabbed a fistful of Hinata's orange hair. "You can stay like this for a while and think about what you did to deserve this!" He said harshly and sternly.

Hinata's back stung and burned, and he wished that he could get free from his restraints, but he couldn't. After a while of sitting there, Hinata had stopped crying from the pain in his back, but had started crying from the pain in his heart. His mom and sister died while trying to cheer him up.

It was close to nine when his father came back into the room, more drunk than he was before, but somehow still able to move around perfectly fine. Hinata was a little relieved at the thought of being untied, but that's not what happened. His pants were suddenly being yanked off of his body clumsily. "W-wait." Hinata said his voice hoarse from crying and screaming. "Stop!" He cried out.

Hinata began shaking without realizing it, and he closed he eyes tight when he felt his dads penis press against him. He thrusted into him and Hinata felt like satan had personally come to fuck him up. He felt sick to his stomach and yelled out in pain as he felt his father, his own damn father, thrusted in and out of him. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed out into the bed mattress

The pain just never ceased for Hinata, there was always more to add. He could feel just how raw he had become down there, probably bleeding as well. After what was probably a few minutes, but felt like hours, he felt a familiar hotness shoot into his body that made him feel even more sick.

Hinata whimpered every few seconds along with muffled cries and sniffles. His dad didn't say anything, but untied him and left the room, closing the door behind him. Hinata painfully brought his legs up onto the bed, and curled into himself in fetal position. The tears wouldn't stop. Everything hurt, his eyes from crying, his throat from screaming, has face from being hit earlier, his chest and stomach from last week, his wrists from being tied up, his back from the whipping he just received a few hours back, his backside from just being raped, and his heart emotionally.

He couldn't even remember the reason he decided to start a fight with his dad to begin with. Was it worth it? Definitely not. Hinata being in so much pain, did not move from his spot all night, and eventually fell asleep.

He woke up at five to his alarm. He slowly moved to turn it off, already deciding he wasn't going to school today. Instead he slowly moved himself up and decided to take care of the mess that he was. The cold air nipped at his skin as he left his room limping, and went into the bathroom.

Hinata prepared himself mentally before looking into the mirror. His lip had split again when his dad backhanded him last night, that also left a new bruise on the left side of his face. His chest looked like it was healing from last week, because the bruise was much lighter than it had been three days ago. He looked himself right in the eyes and took a shaky deep breath before turning his back to the mirror, and looking over his shoulder to see it. He stared hard at his back, seeing his skin bruised and tattered, with dried blood all over his back.

He knew a shower would hurt his back, so he ran a cool bath, fearing how hot water would sting his skin. Once the tub was full he slowly lowered himself into the water, hissing and wincing at the pain he felt in doing so.

Hinata stayed in the bathroom about an hour, washing what he could of his body slowly. Once he got out he let his back air dry and only put on pants, afraid of how his back might react to touching fabric.

Hinata went downstairs and started making breakfast for both him and his dad, who had surprisingly come down around seven.

It was a Thursday and Hinata stayed home from school, and neither of them spoke a word to each other the whole day.

By that day Daichi had devised a plan, but he needed Hinata's Homeroom teacher to get involved for it to work. So he arrived extra early and explained to him the situation in private. "Your accusations could get you suspended, or expelled at the most." The Sugita sensei had told Daichi.

"I understand that, but really think about it. The bruises, the limping, coming to school late or not showing up at all, and when he does he has more bruises than he had before. I know the idea is far fetched, but I can't bare to think that my teammate; my friend is getting abused. So even if I get expelled, I'm doing this." He explained with all his determination.

Sugita sensei took a deep breath. "Let me think about it."

Daichi bowed. "Of course. Thank you!"

Later that day when Hinata didn't show up for any of his classes, the idea that Daichi had put in his head didn't seem as unbelievable anymore.

When the school day was over and only club members and teachers were at the school, Sugita sensei approached Daichi. "What do you need me to do?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu, any of it's parts or characters.

Chapter 6

Daichi had told Hinata's homeroom teacher to keep Hinata at school until six, then somehow get him into the gym, then the rest was up to the volleyball team, with coach Ukai and Takeda sensei there as well.

It was Friday, Hinata had missed school yesterday and everyone was just hoping he would come to school that day.

Hinata walked into class late again, and his teacher used this as an excuse to keep him after school. Noticing immediately the new bruise Hinata had on the left side of his face.

Hinata felt uncomfortable, his clothes rubbed against his back in a bad way. He planned on staying home today too, but his dad started yelling at him, telling him he was lazy and stupid, so he left.

He had a headache and couldn't pay attention in class, he ended up staring out of the window and daydreaming the rest of class, he didn't even notice when class was dismissed until Kageyama yelled at him.

"Oi, dumbass! Are you listening?!" Kageyama had to stop himself from grabbing Hinata's head.

Hinata who was leaning his head on his hand, snapped his head up, and looked at Kageyama. "Huh? What are you doing in my class?" Hinata asked.

Kageyama gave a confused and frustrated look. "Class has been over for at least five minutes now. What's wrong with you?" Of course he knew the answer to that question, but he wouldn't say it.

"Ah!" Hinata looked around the class, shocked that he had lost his sense of time. "I didn't realize... I must have been dozing off." Hinata got up slowly and started gathering his things and put them in his bag.

"Oi, hurry up, let's go eat." Kageyama told him.

"Huh? Um... I forgot my lunch today." Hinata said nervously.

"Then buy something. Come on!" Kageyama said to him sounding a little frustrated. Kageyama noticed how stiff Hinata was, and how uncomfortable he look, it bothered him, but there wasn't anything he could really do right now.

They walked into the cafeteria and Hinata bought a lunch. "Hinata!" Someone called out to him.

Hinata and Kageyama both turned in the direction of the person who called out to him. It was one of Hinata's classmates. "Hey man, what's up? You were totally out of it today."

"Ah, yeah I'm probably just tired." Hinata said faking a smile.

"Get some more rest man. Finals are coming up soon." His classmate said with a strong smile and gave Hinata a firm pat on the back, which at any other time would have been comforting.

Hinata's eyes went wide and he clenched his jaw, to stop himself from making any sounds. He couldn't breathe, and he knew that if he did he might just yell out in pain. He bent over in pain, and Hinata's classmate and Kageyama noticed it. "Whoa, Hinata are you okay?" His classmate asked.

It took him a second but Hinata answered. "Yeah..." It was a little strangled. "sorry... I just... hurt my back the other day." He stood up straight again, a slightly pained expression on his face.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kageyama asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." Hinata said smiling, but it lacked brightness.

They went up to the roof and started eating lunch, but Kageyama couldn't stop glancing over at Hinata. He figured he was a pretty good liar since he'd been fooling all of them for so long. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to his back that he would be in so much pain over. That's when he had noticed a large bruise on the back of Hinata's neck just under the collar of his uniform.

"Are you gonna eat?" Hinata said suddenly.

Kageyama noticed that he had barely touched his food, because he was worried about Hinata. "Yeah!" He said loudly as he began shoveling food into his mouth. After swallowing, he commented himself. "What about you? I mean, you're eating, but you haven't eaten very much, and it looks like you've lost weight."

Hinata slowed down his chewing and stared at the floor before swallowing. "Yeah, uh... I, haven't been... all that hungry... lately."

A silence fell between them for a minute or two before Kageyama spoke up again. "Where'd you get the bruise? On your neck?" He asked.

Hinata's eyes fluttered a little and his hand moved to the back of his neck for a faint second before dropping it back down and eating again. "It's nothing."

"It sure doesn't look like nothing." Kageyama prodded.

"It's nothing!" Hinata yelled out, surprising himself. He got up and grabbed his bag. "I have to go..."

Hinata moved fast. "Hey! Hinata, wait!" Kageyama called after him, and fought the urge to go after him, feeling it would be best to leave him be for now.

Hinata fought the fear of his nightmare of losing all his friends for the rest of the day. He couldn't let them find out.

Kageyama approached Daichi after school ended and they were in the club room changing. "Can I talk to you?" He asked, and Daichi nodded. They finished changing quickly and left the clubroom to talk privately.

"What is it?" Daichi asked.

"H-how did you know what was happening with Hinata?" Kageyama asked.

Daichi took a deep breath. "I just knew, there is more to, 'how I know', but all of that will come into the light later. Is that all?"

"Ah... Hinata had a bruise on the back of his neck, ... and something happened to his back. I dont know what, but one of his classmates pat him on the back and it looked like he was in a lot of pain." Kageyama explained.

Daichi's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked frustrated and deep in thought. "Alright. Thanks Kageyama."

Kageyama nodded and they headed over to the gym.

School ended and Hinata felt the urgent need to leave, but his homeroom teacher called him to stay after school for being late. So he met him in the classroom while everyone was leaving.

"Hello Hinata." His teacher greeted him with a smile, and Hinata waved back. "So... I'll just dive in. You're grades have been dropping, and you haven't been showing up for classes. I know you have the potential to learn more, but like I said, you've missed a lot of classes. I want to tutor you, everyday after school." He let Hinata have a minute to think about it.

Hinata wouldn't have to go home until later, and his dad was always so angry about his grades, so it's not like he'd complain. "Okay." Hinata muttered.

"Alright, well take a seat." Sugita sensei gestured to the first row, and Hinata sat down. "Let's start with the material you missed this last week."

They studied for the next two hours. Hinata looked at the clock... six-fifty-seven. "I have to get going soon."

Sugita sensei looked at the clock. "Ah, yes. Let's end here for today, but before you go... I understand that you quit the volleyball club."

Hinata got up and picked up his bag. "Yeah." He said not making eye contact.

"Well, Takeda sensei forgot to tell you... but there's a form you have to fill out... when you leave a club." He made up clumsily.

"Really?" Hinata asked, never having heard of it before.

"Oh, yes. It's all very formal, and I know it sounds silly, but it is required by the school." He explained.

"Oh... right." Hinata agreed.

"I have the forms in the teachers' offices. Why don't we go get one and fill it out?" He said, already walking towards the door. Hinata stole another glance at the clock before following.

They reached the office area and Hinata waited in the doorframe while Sugita sensei fluttered around the office, looking for something that looked legit.

He called Hinata in the room after about a minute of searching. "Alright, here it is. You don't need to read the fine print or anything." He said as he handed a job application form to Hinata. The room was already pretty dark anyways so Hinata couldn't make out most of what was on it. "Just sign your name here," he pointed, "and put your reason for leaving here... or just that you're leaving the club."

Hinata filled out the strange form, then attempted to try and read some of it, but then his teacher snatched it from his hands. "The rest of it isn't important. This is what you have to turn in to the club, specifically the Captain."

"What?" Hinata asked. "I don't know if I wanna see them, and I really have to get going."

"Look I know they're your friends and you're just leaving the club and that can be awkward, but they're your friends. They should understand that, right? And it'll only be a few minutes more." He explained.

"...Yeah... I guess." Hinata said sounding worried.

Over at the gym Daichi got everyone into place. "Alright, in a few minutes Hinata should be here. Tsukishima, Kageyama, wait on both sides of the doors. After Hinata comes in, close the doors and block the exits. I'll be the one doing most of the talking, but he needs to know that all of us are here for him, and that we'll always be his friends. If he tries to run, do NOT grab him, all we can try to do is block entry. Everyone got that?" He asked.

"Yes!" Few people said in unison while other people just nodded.

Hinata and Sugita sensei approached the gym. "Oh no!" His teacher said, and they both stopped walking.

"What? What happened?" Hinata asked.

"I forgot something in my office." He said awkwardly. "You go on ahead, I'll be back in a minute!" He said already jogging away, back to the offices.

Hinata stood there a minute, unsure of what to do. 'All I have to do is drop this off real quick, then I'll say I really have to go and leave.' He thought took a short breath in, and walked on towards the gym.

He stopped in front of the doors, afraid to open them. He breathed calmy and gathered all of his courage, and opened the door. It was nice to see the gym again, everyone looked like they were just resting, probably taking a break. He walked in right up to Daichi. "My homeroom teacher told me I had to give this to you."

Hinata said as he thrusted the piece of paper towards Daichi.

Daichi took it. "Ah... yeah..."

"Well I have to get home soon so I have to go." Hinata said quickly and he turned around to head back to the doors, only to see that Kageyama and Tsukishima were blocking the doors to get out.

"Hinata." Daichi said after Hinata had stopped dead in his tracks. "We need to talk to you."

Suddenly Hinata noticed everyone was looking at him. 'What's going on here?' He thought.

"Look, I really have to go." Hinata said faking a smile and scratching his head.

"Hinata, stop." Daichi said.

Hinata's eyes widened, and he knew Daichi was serious. "What?" He asked.

"Hinata, we want you to know that we're here for you, but we can't help you if you don't ask us, or tell us what's going on." Daichi said.

"What? Nothing's going on guys. Seriously, I'm fine. I don't need help." Hinata defended himself, but none of them looked convinced.

"Hinata, everyday that you come to school, you have a new bruise. Some days your limping, other days you're tired. Sometimes you miss school for days on end. We all know, something's going on." Daichi explained.

Hinata could feel his stomach in his throat, and his heart was pounding a mile a minute, and he wanted to run away as fast as he could. "Th-that's not true! Nothing's wrong!" He yelled.

Suga came up by Daichi and jumped in. "Hinata, I walked in on you in the bathroom the other day. I saw your arms... you... you shouldn't hurt yourself. We all care so much about you Hinata. We're worried about you!"

Hinata didn't know what to say, but suddenly felt like a spotlight hit him, and he couldn't breathe. That fact that his ribs were broken didn't help.

"Hinata." Daichi said gently. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I have reason to believe that you're being abused." Hinata couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. Why was this happening? He couldn't comprehend it. "I'll take your silence as a yes. I know what you're feeling, Hinata. You're scared, and hurt, and you don't want anyone to see how vulnerable you really are."

"You... know... how I feel?" Hinata was suddenly enraged. How could he claim to know anything about his feelings. "You don't know anything. And you don't know how I feel! You don't even know the half of it! How could YOU understand any of my feelings!" He took the deepest breath he could take in, and turned around beginning to walk, feeling every instinct to shove Kageyama and Tsukishima out of the way when he reached them, and get the hell out of there!

"I understand because I was abused as a child!" Hinata stopped in his tracks. "I know EXACTLY how YOU feel! You're scared, afraid of rejection; of losing everyone and everything you love!" He began walking towards Hinata. "You cut yourself, because it feels better to control your own pain, than to have someone else thrust pain into every fiber of your being. You're finally able to control something in your life, so you do it, even though you look at yourself with disgust and hate afterwards."

Hinata tried to hold back the tears, but it was as if the floodgates opened. His head hung low and he clenched his fists by his sides. The tears dropped out of his eyes. One after another, and his shoulders began to shake.

Daichi reached him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "We're here for you Hinata."

Kageyama spoke up as he approached. "We don't want you to be in pain anymore."

"Yeah Hinata, we're your friends, and we won't leave!" Nishinoya confidently yelled out.

Hinata fell to his knees, and covered his face with his hands. Suga sat on his knees next to Hinata, placing a gentle, and calming hand on his arm. Hinata sobbed, was this really happening? Would they really accept him and help him? He couldn't hold anything back anymore. All of it was spilling out.

He tried to wipe away his tears, but more just kept coming. "I-I can't take it anymore!" He said through gasps and cries. "I want to die!"

Daichi knelt down. "Hinata," He said firmly. "death is NEVER the answer. You hear me? You're safe now! That man can never touch you again!" He assured him, and Hinata nodded through his tears.

Everyone comforted Hinata in their own ways, and after a while he had stopped crying. Suga had gotten him a water bottle, and Hinata started drinking it right away.

'What's gonna happen now?' He wondered as he sat on the stage in the gym. His back was starting to irritate him and he started fidgeting.

"Is something wrong?" Suga asked.

"Um... nothing really... it's just... my back hurts a little... that's all." Hinata explained.

Daichi overheard him and walked over. "Kageyama said something was wrong with your back earlier too. What happened to it?" He asked.

"Umm..." Hinata didn't want to just say outright that he was whipped with a belt, but he didn't know how else to say it. "I, uh..."

"Let me see it." Daichi said firmly, and Hinata's eyes widened. "No matter what he did to you, I can handle it. So let me see it."

Hinata remembered that Daichi was abused too. How did he escape that? And how can he act like nothing's happened to him, and everything's perfectly fine? He felt like he could trust him; trust his friends. He would let them see.

Hinata slowly stood up and got off the stage. He glanced around at everyone before taking his uniform jacket off. The bruises on his neck, arms and wrists became visible along with all the cuts Hinata had given himself.

The irritation of his wounds pressing against his shirt all day caused them to bleed again, but not very badly. The blood had seeped through Hinata's white undershirt, and everyone saw it. Hinata tried to figure out how to take his shirt off without irritating his back even more. He pulled his shirt out in the back and slowly collected it in his hands as he tried to keep the fabric from touching his skin. The higher up on his back he got he started having trouble taking it off and Daichi helped him get his shirt up to his neck, and Hinata took the rest off by himself.

Daichi said nothing at first. He only stared at Hinata's bruised and battered back, growing angrier and angrier by the second. The silence was killing Hinata. Daichi took a deep breath. "When did this happen?" He asked.

"Two days ago." Hinata answered.

Daichi, Nishinoya, Kageyama, and Tanaka, all became angry after seeing his back, only wanting to kill Hinata's dad even more than they already did. The others stared on with worry all over their features.

"Why didn't you bandage it up?" Daichi asked as calmly as possible.

Hinata looked at him, fear swallowing him. "I couldn't." He said quietly.

"Right." Daichi took a deep breath and moved to face Hinata, when he noticed large bruises covering Hinata's chest and stomach. "And that?" He asked.

"Last week." Hinata answered.

"We need to take you to the hospital." Daichi declared.

"W-wait, what?" Hinata asked.

"Your back is infected. Its obvious by looking, and we can't do anything to fix that. You need to see a doctor." He said calmly. "Put your shirt back on. I brought my car today so I can take you there."

"What about us? We wanna be there too." Tanaka asked, and everyone nodded.

"Only come if you want to, I can only take three more people... Suga, Kageyama, you two are coming with us. Ukai, Takeda sensei? Can you take the others in your cars?"

"Yes, I have room for six in my car." Takeda sensei announced.

"My car's down by the store, but I have room for four." Coach Ukai told everyone.

"Wait." Hinata told Daichi. "I'm a minor, they'll call my dad." He said worriedly.

"Yeah, but as soon as one doctor looks at you they'll be able to tell that you were abused and call the cops. You'll be questioned by them, but you have to tell them that your dad is abusing you or they won't arrest him and your dad could take you home and hurt you more." Daichi explained. He knew Hinata was already scared, but Hinata had to know what was going to happen and what he had to do.

Suga helped Hinata put his shirt on, and they all left the gym, and headed to the cars. Ukai took three of the guys, and started walking. "We'll meet you there."

Hinata got into the car and felt sick. Could he really get out of this mess?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu, any of its parts or characters.

Chapter 7

After getting to the hospital, Daichi talked to a woman at the front counter for a while before they were taken into a room. Kageyama and the others stayed in the waiting area, and only Daichi and Suga followed him into the room where the nurse took them.

They were taken to an exam room and Hinata got up on the table, and they all waited in silence. A young looking doctor walked in holding a chart and looked around. "Hello I'm doctor Nishimiya. What seems to be the problem? I was informed that this was urgent." He said.

Daichi looked at Hinata with eyes that told him what to do. Hinata didn't know what to say so he took off his school jacket, again, revealing the bruises on his arms, wrists and neck as well as the cuts on his arms. The doctor looked taken aback, but Hinata wasn't finished. He looked over to Suga for help and got his shirt off, revealing the bruises all over his torso.

"Oh..." Doctor Nishimiya said. "I see."

"That's not all." Daichi interjected, looking at Hinata again.

Hinata took a shaky breath and slowly turned around, showing the doctor the whip marks on his back. Nishimiya breathed in, eyes a little wide. "Okay... alright. Is it okay if I take a look?" He asked Hinata.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah."

Sugawara stood close by, while the doctor approached to take a closer look at his back. Doctor Nishimiya sighed, and moved to look at Hinata's chest. "It looks like you may have some broken ribs, based on the bruising. As for your back, it's infected. How long ago did these injuries happen?" He asked, taking a step back from Hinata, grabbing the chart and writing some things down.

"My chest, a week ago. My back... two days ago." Hinata answered.

The doctor held the chart with one hand and put it down by his side, looking Hinata straight in the eyes. "How did you receive these injuries?"

This was it, it would all end here. Right? All he had to say was that his dad gave him his injuries. "My uh... my dad." He got out, feeling his voice breaking.

The doctor nodded. "Alright. We're gonna get you situated into another room. Excuse me for a moment." He said, and then left the room.

Hinata wasn't sure whether to put his shirt back on, or to leave it off. A nurse came into the room a few minutes later and gave Hinata a hospital gown to put on. She relocated them into a room with a bed on the third floor, and Hinata sat on the edge of the bed.

They waited about ten minutes before a middle aged female doctor came into the room. "Hello, I'm Doctor Hatsuki. Doctor Nishimiya explained the situation to me." She smiled kindly, and looked at Hinata. "You're Hinata Shouyou?" He nodded. "Alright, may I take a look at your back?" She asked, and Hinata nodded again.

The doctor walked around to the other side of the bed and opened Hinata's hospital gown from the back. "It is infected, and we're going to have to clean it, before it gets worse. This happened two days ago?" She asked, as she moved back around the bed to face Hinata, leaving his gown open in the back.

"Yeah." Hinata answered, feeling like throwing up.

"You have a few broken ribs too, which we'll get you an x-ray for later... and your father did this to you?" She asked looking at his chart.

"Yes." Hinata answered looking her straight in the eyes.

"Alright." She grabbed a chart and flipped over one of the papers. "Can you write your address here?" Hinata nodded, taking the clipboard from her and writing his address down on it. Once he finished, he handed the chart back to her, and she took it. "Excuse me for a moment." She said looking at all of them before she left the room.

A few minutes later she came back in the room with a nurse. "We're gonna start cleaning your back up, but before we do, I want you to know that the police have been contacted and sent to your house. There are gonna be officers coming here as well to ask you a few questions." She explained and Hinata nodded. The nurse moved around to the other side of the bed. "I'm gonna warn you now, that this is going to be painful. I would usually recommend that you lie on your stomach, but with your broken ribs, I feel it would be even more painful for you that way."

Hinata took several shaky breaths. "Daichi, Suga... can you leave?" He asked quietly.

They looked at each other, then back at Hinata. "We'll be waiting outside." Hinata nodded.

Once the door closed, the doctor spoke again. "Now that your friends are gone, I have to ask you, since I know this is an abuse case. With child abuse there is oftentimes reports of rape. So as a Doctor I have to ask... has your father ever raped you." The room was silent for a moment. Hinata couldn't look her in the eyes. He hadn't told anyone that he had been raped yet. His eyes began to water and he slightly nodded his head, just enough for the doctor to see and she nodded as well.

"Alright, has it happened... recently?" She asked softly and carefully.

Hinata's eyes closed and tears fell down his face, before he nodded.

"I'll have to check on that later, alright? We're gonna start cleaning your back now. Can you bring your legs up on the bed?" She asked. Hinata swallowed and brought his legs up on the bed and sat criss-crossed. The doctor put the side rail on the bed up. "Put your hands here." Hinata gripped the railing, and blinked away any other tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. The doctor put an assuring hand on his. "You're going to be okay." She said, then moved back around to the other side of the bed.

Suga sat down in one of the chairs outside of the room in the hallway. Daichi stayed standing for a minute before saying anything. "Can you wait here? I'm gonna go tell everyone what's going on." Suga nodded and Daichi started walking down the hall.

In the time that Daichi was gone he heard Hinata screaming in pain, which made him cringe and fidget, and another patient in a room nearby went into cardiac arrest. Doctors and nurses rushed all around, and within twenty minutes two men showed up and spoke to some nurses at the desk before standing by the door of Hinata's room.

Daichi returned about three minutes after that, with Kageyama in tow. "Hey, how's it goin'?" Daichi asked.

"Uh... good I think. I'm pretty sure they finished cleaning his back about... ten minutes ago." Suga said nervously while looking at his watch.

"How could you tell?" Daichi asked.

"Oh, uh... the screaming... stopped." He replied shakily.

"Oh." Was all Daichi said.

The two men came up to the three of them. "Excuse me? Are you three friends of Hinata Shouyou?" One of them asked.

"Yes we are." Daichi answered.

"I'm detective Hachigawa and this is special investigator Ryuzaki. We're with the Miyagi police. Can you tell us about your friend?" Officer Hachigawa asked.

"Yeah. What do you want to know?" Daichi asked.

The detective got out a notepad. "Were you the ones who took him here?"

"Yes." Daichi answered.

"We were called over saying there was a report of abuse. Did you know about it? Or who did it?" He asked.

"Yes. His father." Suga said, still sitting down.

"Alright, and how did you find out about this? About him being abused, that is?" He asked.

"There were... signs. Missing school, and showing up at school with bruises... sometimes limping. He's part of the volleyball club, that we're in, that's how we know him, but he stopped coming, saying things like, he wasn't feeling well or something. Then one day out of the blue he just quit." Daichi explained, and the detective nodded writing some things down. "I had been abused as a child so I recognized some of the signs and started seeking him out, but when that didn't work, we found another way to talk to him. Eventually he told us that his father was abusing him."

"I see." The detective said when Doctor Hatsuki emerged from Hinata's room. "Ah, Doctor. I'm detective Hachigawa and this is special investigator Ryuzaki. We're with the Miyagi police."

"Of course. I'd give him a few minutes before going in to talk to him." She explained to them.

"Of course. Is there anything you can tell us? About his injuries maybe?" Investigator Ryuzaki asked her.

Doctor Hatsuki looked at Kageyama, Sugawara and Daichi before answering. "Yes, please follow me into my office." She said before leading them away.

A moment later, the nurse walked out of the room, and looked at the three of them. "He said you can go back in." She told them, before walking away.

All three of them slowly walked into the room, and saw Hinata laying against the bed but still sitting up. He looked pale, and was sweating a little. "How are you feeling?" Suga asked.

Hinata exhaled. "Better... I guess. My back hurts, but uh... yeah. I was expecting that." He said.

"The police are here. They talked to us outside, and now they're talking to Doctor Hatsuki." Daichi told him, and Hinata nodded.

Kageyama didn't say much since he entered the room, but sat down next to Hinata's bed. He didn't show it but he was extremely worried for Hinata, and Hinata was glad that Kageyama sat next to him. They all started talking about volleyball, and Hinata's face lit up a little bit, which made the rest of them happy.

Kageyama noticed Hinata shiver. "Are you cold?"

Hinata looked him in the eyes and saw his worry. "Huh? A little. My head hurts a little too."

Kageyama got up a little and suddenly felt Hinata's forehead, much to everyones surprise. "You're burning up! Why didn't you say something?"

"Huh? I didn't realize." Hinata said softly.

"I'll go get a nurse." Daichi said while leaving the room.

Daichi came back with the same nurse that helped clean his back and she took his temperature. "One hundred degrees (that would be 37.7degrees celsius). I'm gonna go get you some ibuprofen for your fever and headache." She said softly before leaving the room and coming back a few minutes later.

Hinata took a pill with some water and laid back against the bed slowly. Someone knocked at the door and two men in suits came in. "Hello, Hinata Shouyou, I'm special investigator Ryuzaki and this is detective Hachigawa. We're with the Miyagi police. We'd like to ask you a few questions, if that's alright?" The man said rather than asked, with a concerned look on his face.

"Um... yeah." He replied looking down, and twiddling his fingers.

The two police men made their way closer to Hinata. Ryuzaki sat next to Hinata's bedside opposite of Kageyama, while Hachigawa stood near his partner. Daichi and Suga stood next to the window on the left where Kageyama sat next to him on the right side of the bed.

"We have every piece of evidence we need to put your father away for a long time. In fact, there should be officers picking him up and taking him down to the station now. The only thing we really need from you, is to confirm the information that we have." He explained and paused, until Hinata nodded. "Is it true that your father has been beating and raping you?"

Daichi, Suga, and Kageyama looked at Hinata worriedly when they heard the word 'rape'. Hinata hadn't told them that, so they waited for the answer too. "Yeah." Hinata said. It was low, almost a whisper, but everyone in the room heard it.

Daichi suddenly began pacing, with one hand brought up to his face and the other on his hip.

Hinata was trying his hardest not to cry but he couldn't hold it all in. A few tears slipped from his eyes, and he quickly wiped them away.

The investigator nodded before continuing again. "I'd like to ask, when all of this started?"

Hinata sniffled. "Um... about... three or four months ago... when my mom and sister got into a car accident, and uh... died." The last word was said softly, but he sounded as if he were about to start sobbing.

Daichi breathed in suddenly, and caught Hinata's attention. "Um, excuse me." He said weakly, and left the room with Sugawara following him. Kageyama stayed by Hinata's side.

"Hinata," The investigator addressed him. "Your father will be going away for a long time, and I can promise you that he won't hurt you again."

"Daichi." Suga called out after the door closed behind them. They both sat down in the chairs outside Hinata's room again.

"Four months." Daichi said with his face in his hands. "He's been living like this for four months, and we didn't know."

Suga placed a comforting hand on Daichi's back. He knew Daichi was crying, he had always been sensitive towards things like this. Suga remembered a time when the news was on and something about child abuse came up. Daichi got really upset and kept up with the story for days. "None of this is your fault." He said softly. "There was no way we could've know. None of us could have predicted this, so don't blame yourself." He said rubbing his back, trying to calm him down.

Just then, Hachigawa and Ryuzaki came out of Hinata's room closing the door behind them. "Poor kid. He doesn't even have any family to take him in after all this." Hachigawa said quietly, but Daichi and Sugawara still heard what they had said.

"It's not safe for him to be on his own right now. I'll have to arrange something, a foster family probably." Ryuzaki said as they both walked down the hall.

Daichi gathered himself up after a minute, and rubbed the tears off of his face. "Let's go." He said to Suga walking strongly ahead.

They reached everyone in the waiting room, and Nishinoya was the first to notice. "Daichi! Suga! How's Hinata?"

Everyone suddenly looked up waiting for an answer. They were all tired, but they weren't about to leave until they made sure Hinata was alright. "He's… alright, for now." Daichi said. "Takeda Sensei, Ukai, can I speak with you two?"

The two of them looked at each other, then got up following Daichi down the hall a bit. Suga stayed behind with everyone to talk to them about Hinata.

"What is it?" Takeda asked, when they stopped.

"Hinata doesn't have anywhere or anyone to stay with right now. I heard the two investigators talking about how it wasn't safe for Hinata to be alone right now, and finding him a foster home. After what happened to me I started living with my aunt and uncle. Hinata doesn't have any other family, and from everything I've heard about foster homes I don't feel comfortable just sitting back and letting him go into something like that." Daichi explained, and both of them wore pained expressions. "If there's a possibility, I'd like to ask the team if there's someone who can take him in right now. I would take him in, but my aunt and uncle have three other children to take care of right now, and I don't want to burden them." Daichi bowed. "I'm sorry for putting this on you two."

Daichi stood up straight and there was a short silence between the three of them. Takeda sensei was the first to speak up. "Where are those investigators right now?" He asked.

As if on cue, the elevator made a ding sound and the two investigators walked out. "That's them." Daichi said.

Takeda approached them. "Excuse me?" He said, getting their attention. "You two are the investigators taking care of Hinata Shouyou's case, am I right?"

They both fully turned to face Takeda. "Yes, I'm special investigator Ryuzaki and this is detective Hachigawa. How can we help you?" He asked.

"My name is Ittetsu Takeda, I'm a teacher at Hinata's school, and I've helped the volleyball team he's in for the past two years. I heard that you were thinking of putting him in a foster home, and I wanted to propose adopting him or becoming his legal guardian." Takeda explained very bluntly.

The two looked at each other, shocked to say the least. "I know it may be odd to say, but my home environment is safe, I'm single, and my job pays well. I may be wrong, but I believe it would be safer for Hinata to stay with someone he knows."

"Let's talk." Investigator Ryuzaki said, and all three of them walked away together.

Neither Daichi or Ukai had expected Takeda to say that, but they were both glad that Hinata was going to stay with someone they knew.

Up in Hinata's room, Kageyama had just left to go to the bathroom, and Hinata laid in his bed resting his eyes. He still didn't feel peaceful about everything, he felt like he had done something wrong, but his head and heart were telling him that he didn't.

Suddenly Hinata heard yelling outside, then the door to his room burst open with force, and Hinata's dad was marching in the room. "Sir! You can't go in there!" A nurse yelled from outside looking frantic.

Hinata could feel himself begin to shake, and his eyes were wide. What was his dad doing there? His dad grabbed his clothes off of the chair across the room then grabbed him by his arm and whispered in his ear. "Listen here you little shit. You get out of that bed, we're going home." He shoved his clothes in Hinata's chest.

He panicked, what was he supposed to do? He could scream, someone would hear and be there any second, but he couldn't. He was scared stiff.

His father was not a patient man, and he knew that. His dad suddenly yanked him out of the bed, and he almost face planted into the floor if it hadn't been for his dad's painfully tight grip on his arm. "Ah!" He cried out as he was yanked back up into a standing position.

"Move!" He demanded as he started dragging Hinata out of the room and into the hall.

Hinata thanked God when Dr. Hatsuki showed up. "Sir! Let him go." She said not quite yelling, but loud and firm.

He stopped and turned around to face her, still gripping Hinata's arm tightly, making him wince. "I got a call from the hospital two hours ago, saying my son was here. We're going home."

"No, you're not." She said as he began to turn back around.

"Excuse me." He said with an expression that said 'I will fuck you up'.

"The police are looking for you, and security should be here any second now." She said calmly, but with an angry assertive tone of voice.

"What for?" He asked, and the doctor furrowed her eyebrows.

"I think you know what for." There was only silence for a few seconds before the grip on Hinata's arm went away. He looked at his father, and time seemed to slow down at that moment. He watched his father's hand raise up, to strike him. It started to fall when his father's wrist was grabbed stopping the movement. Both Hinata and his father looked and saw a furious Kageyama.

Kageyama pulled his father towards his direction, and punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor. "Listen here you asshole! If you ever lay another finger on Shouyou again, **I will kill you**!" He said seriously pissed off.

Hinata didn't remember the last time Kageyama used his first name. Hinata realized he hadn't been breathing, and let out the breath he had been involuntarily holding in, and began breathing in and out harshly after that. He couldn't seem to get enough air, it felt like he was suffocating, and he was getting lightheaded. Hinata trembled and grabbed a hold of his chest before dropping to his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Just then Daichi, Takeda, the two police men and security all came rushing in. Dr. Hatsuki was suddenly by Hinata's side on her knees as well, gently touching his shoulders. "Hinata, Hinata listen, you're having a panic attack, you need to calm down. Take slow deep breaths, okay?"

He tried to do as she said, but it felt like he was suffocating and it was extremely uncomfortable. He began shaking his head. "I can't. I can't breathe." Daichi was down by his side now too, he knew all too well what a panic attack felt like.

Detective Hachigawa had already cuffed his father up, but Hinata could barely pay attention to that. "Mr. Hinata, you're under arrest, for child abuse, molestation, and rape." He said as he pulled him up off of the floor, his face bleeding from Kageyama's punch, that very nearly knocked him out.

They hauled him off, and Kageyama felt useless at that very moment, watching Hinata having a panic attack unknowing of what to do, he just stood there.

"Get me a sedative." Dr. Hatsuki called out to a nurse who nodded back.

Daichi heard that and stepped in. "Hinata, right now it feels like you're suffocating, but you're not. You have to calm down, listen to your mind and not your body. Try and breathe slowly."

No matter how hard Hinata tried he just couldn't catch his breath. He shook his head again, now unable to speak. He felt light-headed, and felt like he was gonna pass out.

"Hinata," Doctor Hatsuki called to him again. "I'm giving you a sedative." She said before sticking the needle into his trembling arm.

Relief quickly washed over him, and his eyes closed as his breathing returned back to normal. His body slowly ceased trembling, and before he knew it Daichi was helping him to his feet, only to find out he couldn't stand on his own two feet right then.

"Kageyama." Daichi called, and he came over to help him carry Hinata back inside his room. It seemed as if Hinata fell asleep as soon as they laid him onto the bed. Takeda and Dr. Hatsuki followed them.

Doctor Hatsuki checked Hinata's now bruising arm before looking up at the three. "He should be okay now, he needs to rest. I'm gonna put him on an IV drip as well." She said and she started to leave the room, but stopped and looked back at them. "Oh, and your other friends can come up and see him too."

After she left Takeda broke the silence. "I guess I'll go get the others."He said a bit awkwardly and left the room.

Daichi and Kageyama stood in silence for a good minute. "What happened back there? You froze up." Daichi asked.

Kageyama shook his head, and took a deep breath. "I don't know."

After another minute of silence they both sat down, and after a few more minutes the whole team flooded into the room, chattering away.

"Did you really punch out Hinata's dad, Kageyama?" Tanaka asked with the others watching and waiting for an answer too.

"Yeah I did." He answered and then looked at Hinata, who began waking up. "Hinata." Kageyama called out softly, and everyone turned to look at Hinata and crowded around his bed. He groaned, and his eyes fluttered open.

Hinata woke up surrounded by his friends, and they all smiled at him, and talked to him, but all Hinata could really think about was that his father was arrested.

His hell, was finally over.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu, any of it's parts or characters.

Authors Note: I intend for this chapter to be the last, so it's pretty short, and badly written. Just something to finish up the story, because I don't know what else to do with it. Private Message me if you want me to make a romantic sequel between Kageyama and Hinata. As soon as I post this chapter i'm gonna start on my next Haikyuu fanfic.

Chapter 8

After a long and grueling process, Takeda became Hinata's legal guardian, and he started living with him. The whole team helped him pack up his house. Most of his family's things went into a storage container.

Daichi made it his goal to seek Hinata out. He wanted to make sure Hinata didn't get depressed, or anything after everything that's happened to him.

After about a month of Hinata and Takeda living together, he caught Hinata cutting himself. He worriedly lectured Hinata while helping him clean and bandage his arm. "Hinata, you can't keep doing this. If you wanna get your feelings out, please try another way. Cry it out, talk to someone, go to the gym and beat something up, but don't do this... please." Hinata hadn't even realized that he was cutting himself, he was chopping vegetables, and he kept staring at the blade, then suddenly Takeda sensei was yelling out his name.

The next day during practice they were taking a break and Daichi approached him. "Hinata, can I talk to you outside?" He asked, and Hinata nodded and followed. Once they were outside Daichi spoke again. "Look at my arms."

Hinata's face scrunched up in confusion. "Huh? Why do you want me to look at your arms?"

"Not my arms really." He got closer to Hinata. "My scars." He said pointing at the lines on his arms. They were hard to see, but still visible. "I used to cut myself too. It felt like the only way I could cope, but then I found volleyball."

Hinata moved his eyes from Daichi's scars, to the ground, and Daichi let his arms rest at his sides again. "Hinata, scars stay with us forever, ... but the memory of how you got those scars doesn't have to. Scars, visible or not, fade, but it takes time." He put his hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Your scars will fade too Hinata, but you have to give it time, and be patient. So please, don't cut yourself anymore. It's not worth it." Daichi said before walking back inside.

Hinata stood there for a while before walking back inside himself.

Kageyama during this time, had felt like a useless piece of crap. Hinata was in a time of need and he couldn't do anything to help.

~time jump, because of the piece of shit that I am~

Over the course of the next six months, Hinata regained his smile back, and even found himself crushing on Kageyama. Daichi, Suga, and Asahi kept in touch after they graduated, and even still played volleyball with everyone once in a while.

Daichi and Hinata met almost every week to talk. Daichi became like a big brother to Hinata, he helped him with all his problems, and worries. Even things that involved Kageyama, and how to deal with his crush situation.

Hinata, was walking home one day from school when he found himself walking through a park, he laid on the grass and he smiled. That was when he truly realized that he was free.


	9. Update

Hey everyone! Sequel's just been posted, It's labeled "Wings To Fly"


End file.
